Her True Self
by Laura456
Summary: It’s about a Slytherin girl who has to decide in which side she belongs. It’s a very beautiful, sweet fic, so please, read and review. Thanx.


I started this fic, when I was a bit sad, so it has a lot of feeling in it. It's about a Slytherin girl who has to decide in which side she belongs. It's a very beautiful, sweet fic, so please, read and review. Thanx.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Marie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Even though Marie was in Slytherin, she was best friend with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They thought that she was very nice, but they never got why she was put in Slytherin. The reason, Marie knew, was because of her family. Her parents had been in Voldemort's inner circle, but both her grandparents had been in Gryffindor…that's why she thought that she might be in Slytherin, because there might be a job that her now dead parents had never finished. They were in their last year at Hogwarts, actually, they were already finishing their last year at Hogwarts. Everyone had a clear idea of what they were going to do with their lives, even Marie…join the Dark Lord. Her grandparents knew she was going to end up like her parents, and wouldn't allow her to join him, that's why Marie had decided to join him before she got home and run away as soon as she got there. She knew almost every movement Harry was going to make after leaving school, as they were best friends, they had told each other what they were going to do (although they seemed to be the only ones who did not have a clear idea), but obviously Marie didn't told either Harry, Ron or Hermione what she was doing…for them, Marie was going to work in the ministry, in Australia. And because of that, they might never see her again. Marie was also friend with Draco Malfoy (maybe something more), though almost no one knew this. Draco didn't like the idea that during all those years, she had been friends with those three, so he had took the job of waking up the evil Slytherin that was somewhere inside Marie and he had make his purpose. He had convinced her to join the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He had convinced her that there was actually something that she might be able to do that would make the Dark Lord very proud of her, and from the Larwick family…  
  
'Do you imagine, Marie? You could be remembered as "Marie Larwick, the girl who got rid of the boy who…lived!!!' And as he finished this words, Draco Malfoy had started laughing evilly.  
  
'I'm not sure I want that title, Draco.'  
  
'Come one honey, you've got Slytherin blood, pure-blood.'  
  
'I can't, I'm scared, I'm not sure if what we did is correct…'  
  
'What, escaping from school, or joining the Dark Lord?' He said grinning.  
  
'I'm serious Draco.'  
  
'Who are you going to listen to? Your boyfriend, or a geek with a scar on his head?'  
  
'He's not a geek, he's my friend!'  
  
'HE'S NOT YOUR FRIEND, MARIE! We've joined the Dark Lord, you have to stop considering him your friend!'  
  
'You know something, Draco? I don't even know if you really care about me…' she said, as she left him alone in the Hogwarts Express corridor. She was going to her compartment where Harry, Ron and Hermione were, but suddenly, a hand hold her shoulder really hard.  
  
'Draco, let me go!'  
  
'I will not! You have to tell me that you'll be loyal to him!' He said, holding her from both her shoulders, really tight.  
  
'Draco, you're hurting me!'  
  
'TELL THAT TO ME, NOW!!!'  
  
'LET ME GO!'  
  
Suddenly, the door from the closest compartment opened, and her three friends came out.  
  
'Marie! Leave her alone, you idiot!' Harry said, as he threw himself over Draco, and started hitting him on the back. He immediately let her go, and started a fight with Harry.  
  
'Please, stop! Stop!' Marie was saying.  
  
After a while, the fight had finished, and Draco was lying on the floor his lips and nose bleeding. Harry and the others were going into the compartment again and Marie was staring at Draco. He's my boyfriend, I cannot do this to him. She was thinking.  
  
'Marie? What's wrong? Come here.' Ron said. She didn't move. Draco was lying there, he seemed to be unconscious.  
  
'Marie?' Hermione asked her. She didn't listen to either of them, and she went towards Draco.  
  
'Honey? I'm sorry. Are you okay?' She whispered.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other concerned.  
  
'What's the matter with her? Why is she talking to that jerk?!' Ron asked them.  
  
Marie turned Draco over, and indeed, he was unconscious. She passed her hand through his hair, his beautiful blond hair. She leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. Harry, Ron and Hermione were stunned. They never knew what was going on between Marie and Draco, they didn't even know they knew each other.  
  
'Oh-my-God, what on earth is she doing?!' Hermione asked alarmed.  
  
Then Marie turned to look at them. She focused on Harry, a hatred, slightly confused look on her eyes. Harry looked at her kinda scared.  
  
'I knew it, there had to be some Slytherin in her…' Hermione said, as she went inside the compartment.  
  
'Don't…they have to think you're on their side.' Draco said.  
  
'Are you okay?!'  
  
'They have to think you're on their side!'  
  
Marie nodded. She turned to Harry.  
  
'You cannot leave him like this! Come, on! You won the fight…he's almost dead just have mercy and help him!'  
  
'He's not dead!'  
  
'Harry, he needs help! Look at him!'  
  
'Okay…Ron, help me.' He said, and both guys took Draco back to his compartment as Marie went inside hers. She sat in front of Hermione, who didn't even looked at her.  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
'Don't talk to me!'  
  
Marie looked away, but immediately looked back at her.  
  
'Hermione, you might have not understood what happened out there.'  
  
'Oh really? You explain then.'  
  
'Listen, I was just worried about him, you know? Didn't you saw him? He was lying there not moving. I got scared.'  
  
'That's acceptable, I felt like that to. And I was about to go and see him, but I would have never passed my hand through his hair, and even less, I wouldn't have kissed him.'  
  
'You have to remember I'm in Slytherin…he's Slytherin. I wasn't just concerned because a guy was hit, it was a guy in my house who was hit.'  
  
'That makes no sense.'  
  
Marie sighed loudly. 'You can believe whatever you want, mudblood.' she said, as she stood up in front of Hermione.  
  
Hermione's mouth felt open as she saw Marie looking at her with narrow eyes, full of hatred and disgust. At that moment Harry and Ron came in and saw this scene. Hermione almost petrified, and Marie standing in front of her looking at her in that horrible Slytherin-like sort of way. They stood there. Suddenly Marie put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes.  
  
'Marie?' Harry asked.  
  
Marie fainted and Harry hold her just in time. He lied her on the seat and sat besides her.  
  
After a while, she opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
'What happened, guys?'  
  
'You tell us. What was that with Malfoy about?' Ron said.  
  
'Draco? I don't know, what? Hermione, are you okay?' She asked as she saw Hermione far from her, looking at her unconfidently.  
  
'You called her a mudblood, Marie. What is happening to you?' Harry asked.  
  
'I don't know, I need some air.' She said as she went outside. She needed to see Draco, so she went to his compartment. She went in, he was much better now.  
  
'Crabbe, Goyle, get out.' He said, and they obeyed. He moved a bit, so Marie could sat besides him. 'I am very sorry for what I did. What did you do to explain all that?'  
  
'I didn't. I lost control, I had to fake that I fainted.'  
  
'This isn't good. If we're not careful, they're not going to believe you anymore. We can't allow them to know who you are.'  
  
'Not even I know who I am…'  
  
Draco put a hand on Marie's neck, making her face him. They both looked into each other's eyes. He kissed her gently.  
  
'You are the most wonderful person I've ever met, that's who you are.'  
  
Marie smiled. 'I love you, Draco.'  
  
'I love you too darling.'  
  
With these last words, they both sat up straight and started kissing passionately. He kept passing his warm hand through her dark brown hair, as she did the same. He put his arm around her, hugging her in a warm hug. Suddenly, Marie stopped.  
  
'What's wrong?' He asked her.  
  
'I have to go back.'  
  
'I don't want you to go…'  
  
'I don't wanna go either, but I have to.'  
  
They both stood up and opened the compartment's door. Draco started to kiss her again, and she accepted, returning him the kiss.  
  
'Wait, no. I have to go.'  
  
'Do you really have to?' He asked smiling innocently at her.  
  
'Yes, I have to.' She said turning around. Once she was already looking in the other direction, she jumped because of what she saw. It was Hermione, who was looking at her amazed.  
  
'Hermione, it's not what you think-'  
  
'Oh, no, believe me. It IS what I thought, I have to tell Harry.' She said as she started running away.  
  
'Hermione, no!' Marie said going after her. Draco going after Marie.  
  
'Harry, I knew it, I just knew it!!!' Hermione yelled as she entered the compartment.  
  
'What are you talking about, Hermione?'  
  
'Marie…' She said breathlessly. Right at that moment Marie arrived.  
  
'Harry, it's not true!'  
  
'What?' Harry asked confused. At the same moment that Draco arrived. The guys looked at him.  
  
'She's telling the truth, I forced her.' He said.  
  
'You what?!' Ron asked standing up.  
  
'What the heck are you all talking about?! Marie, what happened are you okay?' Harry asked.  
  
'Oh, she's fine, believe me!' Hermione said.  
  
'You forced her to do what, son of a bitch!' Ron asked Malfoy.  
  
'I forced her to kiss me, nothing further than that! Besides I don't have to give you any explanations!'  
  
'Oh, yeah, sure. You forced her, how come I didn't noticed?!' Hermione said sarcastically. 'For your information, Malfoy, when a kiss is forced, you don't act as if you liked it, and that's exactly what Marie did.'  
  
Marie grab her things and stood at the door. Everyone looking at her.  
  
'I can't take this any more. I don't want any of you near me…' She turned to look at Malfoy. '…not even you, Draco.' And she went outside slamming the compartment's door.  
  
What have I turned into? She thought. What am I? Who am I? I hate my life! And she started crying. In the middle of the corridor. She just sat there, buried her face on her arms, and started crying.  
  
'Marie?' someone whispered on her ear. She jumped.  
  
'Go away, Harry.'  
  
'Marie, we're almost at Kings Cross. Come to the compartment till we get there.'  
  
'Didn't you hear a word of what Hermione said?! I am a monster, Harry…I don't even know in which side I am.'  
  
'Side?' Suddenly his face made an expression that told Marie he had just understand. 'Oh, God.'  
  
'It's too late, Harry. You've gotta forget about me. You've gotta hide from me.'  
  
'Marie, it's not late. You can still choose.'  
  
'No, I can't…' She said as she pulled up her sleeve, showing Harry the Death Eater tattoo. Harry gasped. And Marie looked down.  
  
'Come here.' Harry said hugging her. The train finally stopped.  
  
'No, get away from me!'  
  
'Marie, look at me. Did Malfoy forced you to do this?'  
  
Marie kept looking down. 'No…'  
  
'Tell me the truth.'  
  
'I said he didn't. He just came with me.'  
  
'Marie, he tricked you.'  
  
'He wouldn't, he loves me!'  
  
'MARIE, HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!'  
  
'Listen, I have to go.' She said, as she took her things and started going towards the exit. Once she was at the platform, she saw her grandparents, excitedly waiting for their beloved granddaughter, but she turned around. She decided to leave right at that moment. She had seen that both of her grandparents were okay, and now she could go away and leave them. Where would I go? Where?  
  
'Marie?' Came a deep voice behind her.  
  
'Draco…'  
  
'I know this is hard, believe me.'  
  
'No Draco, you can't understand.'  
  
'What are you going to do now?'  
  
'I don't know, my grandparents are there, but I'm not going with them.'  
  
'Come to my house.'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'Please?'  
  
She sighed. 'Okay, I'll go.' And Draco put an arm around her comforting her, and at the same time hiding her from her grandparents. Marie looked at the opposite way from her grandparents and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at her.  
  
'Don't…' Harry was saying. He didn't said that out loud, but Marie could read his lips.  
  
Ron and Hermione also seemed to be supporting her, though Hermione didn't seemed to be completely convinced.  
  
'Come back Marie…' Harry said, and Marie just looked away.  
  
'Baby, what's the matter?' Draco asked her.  
  
'Nothing, nothing…'  
  
As soon as they got to the Malfoy's Mansion, they received they're first call ever. The mark started burning and they knew it was time for them to apparate in front of their Lord.  
  
'We have to go.'  
  
'I don't want to Draco. I'm scared.'  
  
'We have to, lets go!' He said holding her from the arm and apparating both of them.  
  
When they got there, they were surprised to see that they were the only Death Eaters that were there.  
  
'My Lord…what has happened with the rest of us?' Draco asked.  
  
'I only called both of you. Now sit.'  
  
Marie looked at Draco as asking "How on earth did he do to call only us both?". But none of them seemed to know. They both sat down.  
  
'I have work for you. Especially for you, girl. I need the Potter kid, now. I want the Potter kid now.'  
  
'No, but I c-'  
  
'Can you explain us, exactly what do you mean, my Lord?' Draco interrupted Marie.  
  
'You.' He pointed at Marie. 'You know very much about him, don't you?'  
  
'I-I-I do, my Lord.'  
  
'What is he going to do know?'  
  
'He's-he-he doesn't know yet…'  
  
'Where is he right now?'  
  
'He's at home.'  
  
'What are his next plans?'  
  
'I know that the day after tomorrow, he's going to the graveyard…to visit Cedric Diggory's grave with his friends, Ron and Hermione….my Lord.'  
  
'…and you will go too.'  
  
'Oh, no. I told him I wasn't-'  
  
'I SAID…you will go too. We will attack there. We will get rid of him there. I'll call you as soon as I see him. You are to apparate in front of me…and that time, I will call all of you.'  
  
Marie was paralyzed, she had just been given the job of taking her best friend to his own death.  
  
'You can go now.'  
  
'Thank you my Lord.' Draco said. 'Lets go, Marie.' He said and disapparated with her.  
  
'I can't!!!' She said, as she broke into tears, once they were back home.  
  
'Marie, that's what you have to do…that's the job your parents didn't finish, and now, our victory is up to you.'  
  
'But I just can't. He's my best friend!'  
  
'I've already told you that when you joined Voldemort, you have to stop considering his worst enemy your friend! Now, you have to accept your responsibility and tell him now. Tell him that you'll go with him to visit Diggory's grave.'  
  
Marie sighed.  
  
'I can't, I can't even write. My hands are shaking.'  
  
'I will then.' He said, as he grabbed a quill and parchment and started writing. Marie looked at him.  
  
'You're not gonna do it, are you?'  
  
'Of course I am, that's our job!'  
  
'Draco, I won't let you!' But he didn't stop writing.  
  
'That's it. Finished.' Draco said, and brought his owl to attach the parchment to it. He let it go.  
  
'DRACO, NO!!!'  
  
'I'm sorry babe...but you have to accept your responsibility.'  
  
A whole day passed. And it was already afternoon of the next day. An owl with a parchment attached landed on the couch next to Marie. An owl that she recognized as Draco's. She took the parchment, opened it and read.  
  
I'm happy that you decided to come with us, Marie. We really need to talk. Meet you at 6:00p.m there.  
  
Bye  
  
1 Harry  
  
As she finished reading it, she started crying once more. She didn't know what to do, she just couldn't kill her best friend. He had always been so nice with her…sometimes, she felt that she loved him even more than she loved Draco, and that confused her a lot. Draco came in and sat next to her. She immediately tried to hide the parchment but failed.  
  
'What's that?' Draco asked as he took the parchment from Marie's hands. 'Very good. You'll meet him there then.' He grinned. 'I've talked with my dad. He says that what you have to do is just trick him. You have to take him away from the muggle and the weasel and disarm him. Once you've done that, the lord and the rest of us will attack.'  
  
'Me? Disarm him? Take him away from Ron and Hermione? That's killing him!!!'  
  
'That's the idea, honey.'  
  
'No.' She said with a determined voice. 'No, I will not.'  
  
'You have to! If you don't, it is another person who will die…it would be you! AND BLOODY I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!!!' He yelled and he buried his face on his hands.  
  
'Draco?'  
  
'You have to do it…please…' he said sobbing.  
  
'I-I…' She breathed quickly. 'I will…' She said in a whisper and broke into tears once more. Draco hugged her.  
  
Marie couldn't sleep till it was 4:00a.m. She didn't noticed, but it was already 1:30p.m of the next day when she woke up. She quickly took a bath and went downstairs. When she got there, she saw Draco sitting on the couch reading the news.  
  
'Why didn't you woke me up?!'  
  
'I thought that it would be better if you slept more. That way, it would be less time to wait to do…well, the plan.'  
  
'What are you reading?'  
  
'Nothing in particular…just picturing tomorrows news.'  
  
Marie looked at him.  
  
' "Harry Potter died." "The boy who lived, finally comes to his end." We'll be triumphant tomorrow, and we will get the power once more…for the rest of our lives.'  
  
'You're not helping me, Draco.'  
  
'Sorry hun. It's just that I'm happy. That's all.'  
  
'Don't you feel bad? I mean, you were his enemy all those years at Hogwarts, but did you ever thought that once you grow up, you aren't even a grown up, you're just 17…did you ever thought that when you were 17-'  
  
'18'  
  
'Whatever, did you thought that you would kill him?'  
  
'Actually, I didn't. But I always wanted to work for the Dark Lord, and as Potter was his worst enemy, I've been prepared my whole life. I knew that if I ever got to join him, sometime I'll have the job of getting rid of Potter.'  
  
'Well, I never thought of that. I never planned to join Voldemort. Till I met you…'  
  
'I know. That's what I was supposed to do. I knew that you've been sorted into Slytherin, because you had the Slytherin qualities…and the only thing I did was make you realize you had those qualities.'  
  
'I don't know if I'm thankful for that…'  
  
Hours passed, and it was time to go to meet Harry. It was 6:00p.m and Marie was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling. The was a knock on her door.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'May I come in?' Came Draco's voice.  
  
'Yeah, you can.'  
  
Draco opened the door.  
  
'It's time.'  
  
'I know, so?'  
  
'You have to go, remember?'  
  
'Yeah, I remember, just give me two more minutes.'  
  
'Okay.' And he closed the door.  
  
Marie sat up and looked out the window. It was a dark night, it was only 6:08p.m but it seemed that it was 9:00p.m. She stood up, took her wand and came out of the room. Draco was standing outside.  
  
'Are you ready?'  
  
'Yes I am. I'm not supposed to take the Death Eater robes, am I?'  
  
'Certainly not! We cannot let them know.'  
  
'Harry knows…' She said in a soft whisper.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Nothing. I'll be going now. Bye.' She said, closing the door behind her. Draco opened it once more.  
  
'Good luck.' Marie smiled and kept on going.  
  
She arrived to the graveyard and stood at the gate, her heart beating harder that it had ever done, and her breath was so quickly that it was hard to talk.  
  
'Hi.' She heard someone say. It was Harry. She looked at him. He looked so good. He was wearing a tight long-sleeved black t-shirt and jeans. She could see his beautiful green eyes behind his glasses. The moonlight made them so bright, so green, so beautiful. He had grown up so fast, he was already 17 and she hadn't even noticed.  
  
'Marie?'  
  
'Yeah, hi.' Her mind was so clouded. She liked Harry…and at the same time that she realized that, she also realized that she had gone there to kill him. Now it would be even more difficult, but she had to do it. She had promised it to Draco…but, but now she liked Harry…no, she had to do it. She just had to.  
  
'Come, Ron and Hermione are over here.' He said, inviting her to go with him. She checked her watch. It was 6:30p.m. She had to take him away at 6:45.  
  
'Okay.' She said and she followed him. They got closer and she could hear voices discussing, a male voice and a female voice…obviously Ron and Hermione.  
  
'I don't trust her.' Hermione was saying.  
  
'Just give her a chance. She was confused, that Malfoy influenced her.' Ron said.  
  
2 'Uh-hum!' Harry cleared his throat. They both turned to look at her. She could see Ron's ears going red and Hermione's severe stare under the moonlight.  
  
'Hi!' Ron said.  
  
'Hello.' Was Hermione's welcome.  
  
'Hi guys.'  
  
'Well, we've already been at Cedric's grave. We basically wanted to meet you here to talk to you.'  
  
Marie looked at her watch, 6:33p.m. 'Okay, what is it?'  
  
'We're worried about you.'  
  
'We don't know what's going on with you.' Ron said after Harry  
  
Marie looked at her watch, 6:34p.m.  
  
'Since when have you been with Malfoy?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Last year, but that's not your concern.'  
  
'Marie, he's definitely influenced a lot in you.'  
  
'He's not, Harry. I'm 17, and I make my own choices.'  
  
'17, 20, 30, who cares?! He's influenced in you, and that's all that matters.' Ron said.  
  
Marie looked at her watch once more, 6:37p.m.  
  
'What are you waiting? Why do you look at your watch every five seconds?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Can't I look at the time?' She said bitterly.  
  
'See? You and Hermione were best friends, what has happened?'  
  
'She turned into a bitch, that has happened.' Hermione said.  
  
'You are the bitch, you idiot!'  
  
'GIRLS, STOP IT, damn!' Ron said.  
  
'The point of this conversation isn't to fight, you know?'  
  
'You know nothing, Harry.' Hermione said.  
  
Marie looked at her watch once more, 6:43p.m. She started breathing even more quickly, and she had shivers all over her body.  
  
'Marie? What's wrong? You're pale, are you okay?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yes, I'm fine.'  
  
She looked once more, 6:44p.m.  
  
'I need air…'  
  
'Marie? We're outside, there's plenty of air here.' Ron said.  
  
She looked at it once more, 6:45p.m. It was time. She gasped.  
  
'What?' Ron asked.  
  
'Harry, I need to talk to you…alone.' She said.  
  
'O-o-okay, I guess…'  
  
'Good.'  
  
'I'll be right back, guys. Wait here.'  
  
By this time, both, Ron and Hermione, looked concerned and untrustworthy.  
  
'What do you want to tell me?' Harry asked.  
  
'No, we have to go deeper into the woods, over there.' She said, pointing at the woods a long way from there.  
  
'I think here's okay, they won't listen if that's what you wanna know.'  
  
'That's not what I wanna know. But I can't tell you why we're going there yet, I have to show you something.'  
  
Harry started to look worried. He knew Marie was a Death Eater, and he was getting scared. They finally got there.  
  
'I guess that what you have to tell me is very important, isn't it?'  
  
'Yes, yes it is.'  
  
'So?'  
  
Marie sighed, and started to search her wand in her pocket. Harry realized this and cautiously started to look for his too. Marie abruptly took out her wand and yelled:  
  
'Expelliarmus!' And Harry's wand went to her hand. Harry now looked completely terrified.  
  
'Marie, tell me you're not…'  
  
'Harry, I-ouch!' She said as she felt her arm burning, she put her hand on her arm, on the tattoo.  
  
'Oh, no…Marie, no!' Harry said and attempt to run, but it was useless, because at that same moment, Death Eaters started apparating all around them. 'Marie, why did you do this?'  
  
'As Death Eater, she has obligations, Potter.' A Death Eater said, then he took off his mask. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
'You son of a bitch, what have you done to Marie?'  
  
'I told you he didn't do anything, I'm old enough to make my own choices…Potter.' Marie said, looking down.  
  
'Potter? Marie, wake up! What's the problem with you?!'  
  
'She's okay, but now, she's on the better side, the winner's side.' Came the typical cold voice, Harry had heard so many times.  
  
'Voldemort…'  
  
'Clever little girl I have here, aren't you, Marie? You decide for the best side, congratulations, you will be remembered for what you just did.'  
  
At that time, Ron and Hermione appeared. They had run all the way there.  
  
'Harry!!!' They yelled.  
  
'Go away, there's nothing you can do. Leave it to me!' He said. Voldemort gave a cold laugh.  
  
'"Leave it to me" What are you planning to do Potter? You don't even have your wand. But guess what? I do have a wand, do you have any ideas of what I'm planning to do with it? I bet you do…' He said, raising his wand towards Harry. 'Avada Keda-!'  
  
'NOOOOOO!!!! HARRY, I LOVE YOU!!!' Marie shouted as she run towards Harry.  
  
'MARIE!!!' Draco screamed as he raised his wand towards Voldemort.  
  
'-vra!!!' Voldemort finished.  
  
The ray of green light went right to Marie and she fall on Harry's arms. Draco had a horrified look on his eyes.  
  
'IT WAS ALL MY FAULT, IT WAS ALL MY DAMN FAULT!!! I DESERVE TO DIE-'  
  
'Malfoy, don't!' Harry said.  
  
'AVADA KEDAVRA!!!' Draco said pointing his wand to his chest, and killing himself.  
  
'Harry held the two wands Marie had on her hands and pointed the both towards Voldemort. He looked at his insecure, so he decided to leave.  
  
'I'll be back, Potter, be sure of that.' And he disapparated with the rest of the Death Eaters. Now, the only ones left were Harry, Ron, Hermione and the dead Marie Larwick and Draco Malfoy. Harry was crying, while Ron went to check if there was any possibility of Malfoy being alive. When Hermione looked at him, he shook his head. Hermione sighed.  
  
'Harry?' Hermione asked.  
  
'No…'  
  
'Lets take them away.' Ron said, a tear falling down his cheek.  
  
Next day, they buried the two bodies, near to the place of their death. Draco Malfoy's said:  
  
A boy who showed that he had a beautiful heart, dying to be with his beloved girl.  
  
2.1 Draco Malfoy  
  
1984-2002  
  
And Marie Larwick's said:  
  
A girl who had a troubled life, but who died showing her true self in an heroic act.  
  
Marie Larwick  
  
1985-2002 


End file.
